


An Easy Mark

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: I'm so sorry for this... This came from a little discussion on Discord, and now y'all get to experience this. I just had to..
Relationships: Arabella Figg/Mundungus Fletcher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	An Easy Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this... This came from a little discussion on Discord, and now y'all get to experience this. I just had to..

It was always the anticipation that got him. He never quite knew when she would show up, but he could always hear her coming. Her quiet shuffle across the floor always sent a shock straight to his cock. 

He never meant to start this thing with her, and really, if anyone was to blame, it was that damn Potter brat. But he was in too deep now. She had claimed a part of him that he didn't know he had to give. 

He was the perfect con-man. He was always one to strike a deal where he always came out on top. He didn't think he could lose. But then he met her. 

He was forced to watch the kid for Albus, but ever the  _ businessman _ , he knew a mark when he saw one. He watched her shuffle down the street, her carpet bag on one arm, a traveling robe around her body, and a plastic babushka tied around her hair. 

Like he said, easy peasy. A simple grab and go, an apparation once he was around the corner, and then he could make a few extra bucks for the night. 

He hadn't expected her to know who he was. He hadn't expected her to know his game. And he definitely hadn't expected the pistol she held to his stomach as he tried to grab her bag. 

"I don't think so, young man. Albus told me all about you, and I don't want any funny business. Let's take a stroll to my house, and we can discuss the rest of your night."

With the pistol placed against his side, he had no choice but to follow her to house, a few houses down from Potter's place. 

"Ok, Mundungus, why don't you have a seat right there," she said, pointing to a hard kitchen chair with the pistol. The moment he sat, she sprang into action, tying his arms and legs to the chair. 

"What? How did ya move so fast, lady?"

"Never you mind. A lady has to have some secrets."

"I don't know about a lady. I certainly don't see one." Mundungus's head whipped to the side as the pistol made contact with his cheek. 

"Listen here, sonny. I'm the one in charge here, and you're going to do what I say."

She shuffled along to the windows, shutting the curtains and blocking their view from the outside world. 

"Who the hell are ya, anyway?" He said, spitting the blood out onto the floor. "Arabella Figg. I've been a plant here by Albus longer than you'd know. And I don't need you messing up my cover. The way I see it, we've got two options. I get rid of you, or we have a little fun. Your choice."

"What do you mean, have a little fun?"

"Exactly what I said. I've got certain, needs that I haven't been able to explore in a while, and you'll do just nicely. Again, your choice."

"Are you saying, if I go along with this insane idea of yours, you'll let me go, no problems."

"I'll let you go, but you'll come back for more. I'm very good at what I do."

"Yeah, sure lady, whatever you say." He'd agree with the crazy broad. Let her get her rocks off and then never come back to the uppity part of town again. Albus would just have to find someone else to do his bidding. 

"Excellent. Let's get you out of these clothes then." Mundungus moved a bit to have her untie him. "Oh no, there's no need to untie you. I feel it gives you so much more pleasure when some of your senses are gone."

***

That night, Mundungus learned the meaning of mixing pleasure and pain. And she was right, he did come back. He always came back. Because as much as he hated to admit this weakness, he needed her special brand of ecstasy. 


End file.
